


Colors

by infinexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Minho and Jeongin have a platonic relationship, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic all the way, Smoking, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinexx/pseuds/infinexx
Summary: Soulmates always knew each other very well before they revealed. They formed their bond unconsciouly. They'd see the other in a distinct color for a couple of seconds every time they set eyes on them.Minho's goal was to become Seungmin's soulmate because he was madly in love with her. Jeongin took it upon himself to do everything to help his best friend out. Minho and Seungmin would be soulmates. For sure."The connection was stronger than that of colors. It was a connection from the heart and it was indeed beautiful."Minho was the type of person who'd give up the world for Jeongin.Jeongin was the type of person who would actually take the whole world from Minho."They were counting down to the end anyway."Everything is blueHis pills, his hands, his jeansAnd now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seamsEverything is greyHis hair, his smoke, his dreamsAnd now he's so devoid of color He don't know what it means





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> This story mentions a lot of smoking. Slightly underage.
> 
> PLATONIC: This story is about the platonic (100%) friendship and relationship between Minho and Jeongin. So please do not think of it as romance because that IS NOT what I am trying to convey through this story. There is also romantic interests in Seungmin too of course.
> 
> GENDERBENDER: I write genderbender so that's why there will be genderbended characters in this story. They will be. SEUNGMIN, HYUNJIN, JISUNG AND FELIX. They aren't mentioned for long though.

 

Jeongin swore under his breath when the lid of the jar jammed a piece of the skin on his thumb between it. He opened the jar and then closed it again. This time careful. He looked at his disheveled hair in the mirror and groaned. Running a comb through it, he tried to calm his breathing.

Jeongin was about to do a bad thing. A very bad thing.

All that he had to wait for was for the door to open and his best friend Minho to walk in with a smile on his lips.

Jeongin wouldn't have had to do this. It's just how things turned out.

-

It all began when the two met as little children. Minho was two years older than Jeongin, but as a seven year old boy he always made sure to include Jeongin in all of the activities he did. They lived in a small town, so there weren't many people to befriend. That's how Jeongin and Minho became best friends. The town had four elementary schools, two middle schools, and one high school. Universities were in the city nearby. Naturally the two made sure to go to the same schools. They weren't immediate neighbors, but Jeongin could recount countless nights walking back from Minho's house because it only took him 10 minutes.

What caused their destruction was high school. Jeongin was so happy that he was finally in a school with Minho again, and even though it was the older's last year, they still made the best of it. Of course they had friends within their own grades too, but no one to call best friend like the other.

They trusted each other with all their secrets and Minho did the same when he told Jeongin halfway through the school year, that he was in love with Seungmin. Jeongin's classmate Seungmin. Jeongin didn't know what to feel but eventually he gave in to his thoughts and agreed to help Minho befriend Seungmin. Or else how would Minho and Seungmin become soulmates?

Soulmates had to know the other well until they realized that they were soulmates. When soulmates were revealed to each other, they'd see the other in a different color. Throughout their lives, color was vibrant, every shade of the rainbow. When their soulmate would be revealed to them, they would see them in a certain color. From then on, everytime they'd set eyes on the person, the whole world would be that color for a couple of seconds, and then after it would fade away to the vibrant colors of the world. The connection was stronger than that of colors. It was a connection from the heart and it was indeed beautiful.

Jeongin and Minho had two friends Hyunjin and Changbin. They were close friends and eventually fell in love. They weren't soulmates, because soulmates did not have to be romantic lovers, they could be best friends or siblings or anything else. They simply had to have a connection from the heart.

The first time Changbin's soulmate was revealed to him, he saw Hyunjin in red and she saw him in green. That's how they knew their love was eternal. The type that would never end even if they broke up.

That's what Minho wanted with Seungmin. He wanted her to be his soulmate like Hyunjin was for Changbin. Jeongin liked the idea. He always liked what Minho had to say and immediately befriended Seungmin. It did help that she was in most of his classes and that he'd sometimes help her with math while she'd help him with science. Through that Jeongin became good friends with her. They weren't extremely close but they did sit together in class. They didn't really hang out outside of class though. Seungmin had her best friend Felix for that. While Jeongin took to spending time with Minho. They were counting down to the end anyway.

"What'd she say?" Minho asked Jeongin one day during lunch time. The older was sitting on the bleachers on the outdoor basketball court as he waited for Jeongin.

Jeongin took his seat beside the older and sighed deeply. "She said she'd love to meet my other friends too. I'm sorry that there's only three months left and I haven't even introduced her to you yet. It's kind of hard Minho."

Minho shook his head. "Don't worry Jeongin. She knows me, remember? You told her I was your best friend that one time I walked you to you math class. She acknowledges me in the hallways too. We give each other a smile."

Jeongin was slightly surprised. "Really?"

Minho nodded, placing a hand over his heart. "Ah, what do I do? She's just so beautiful."

Jeongin smiled. "You're so love struck Minho. How'd I get stuck with Romeo?"

Minho chuckled, wrapping his arm around Jeongin's shoulder. "One day you'll be Romeo too my friend. Just you wait."

Jeongin should've watched his mouth. Romeo and Juliet never could be. They died out of love for each other.

-

Jeongin became Romeo. It hurt. A lot.

Jeongin didn't mean to do what he did. Sometimes it's hard to fight back what the heart wants. He couldn't help it a single bit. Not when Seungmin was sitting right beside him, the window pouring in sunlight and her smile illuminating his eyes.

Jeongin would've died to stop his growing feelings for her. He wanted so badly to get away from her and stop being her friend. He wanted to do so many things he couldn't do. If he distanced himself from her, what would he say to Minho?

He was sure he didn't love her like Minho did, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe a small crush. Maybe. Hopefully. Jeongin didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to cause everything to fall apart. He couldn't help it. Why couldn't he control his heart?

"Jeongin?" The way she said his name made him want to jump into an ocean and never come back up. It made his heart flutter and he so badly wished it wasn't this way.

"Y-Yes?" he managed to stutter out.

Seungmin didn't seem to notice the way he was acting. "Did you understand, or should I explain again?"

Jeongin shook his head, pulling his notebook closer. "No I totally understand. Thank you Seungmin."

He began furiously answering the questions. One, because they only had two minutes left in class, and two, because he wanted to stop thinking about Seungmin. It worked.

The bell rang and Jeongin began packing up his stuff.

"Jeongin!"

Jeongin didn't look up. He didn't want to. So instead he pretended he was too busy closing his pencil case.

"Hi."

"Hello," Seungmin answered back. "You're Minho, right?"

"Yes I am. Seungmin right?"

Seungmin nodded, a smile on her lips. "Jeongin talks about you sometimes," she giggled, "wait Jisung!" She was about to walk past them but then stopped. "It was nice seeing you again Minho. I have to go now. Bye. See you tomorrow Jeongin." With that Seungmin walked to the girl Jisung who'd been waiting at the door for her.

This was when Jeongin decided to look up at Minho. "Hey," he managed out, without his voice cracking.

"Hey man," Minho pat his shoulder, "ready to go?"

Jeongin stood up, "yeah."

For Jeongin, looking at Minho was hard. Either he'd think of how much he loved his friend and didn't want to lose him, or how guilty he felt.

-

"Wanna play tennis?"

Jeongin mumbled a "sure," as he shuffled around his room trying to put his laundry away.

Minho was sprawled across Jeongin's bed and was playing with the little Eiffel Tower figurine Jeongin's dad had brought him from his trip to Paris. "Great. We can go in a bit. After you're done folding your laundry."

When Jeongin was done, Minho was about to get up, yet the younger sprawled himself on the bed as well. His leg against Minho's and his eyes trained on the baby blue ceiling. "Just let me lay here a bit."

Minho chuckled. "Alright. You act as if folding the laundry is so hard."

Jeongin smiled. "No. It's not." It was indeed very easy and Jeongin wasn't laying here beside his best friend because he was tired from doing so. He was tired of thinking. He never liked to dwell on troublesome thoughts if they didn't have much to do with him. Yet this situation had trouble written all over it. He didn't know how he'd tell Minho he was beginning to like Seungmin. There were only two months left until the school year finished and Jeongin hadn't even figured out how he'd make sure Seungmin and Minho became close. It was one of those gruesome tasks he'd rather not think about, but had to.

They lay there for a couple of minutes when Minho placed the Eiffel Tower back onto Jeongin's side table, and still laying on his back, looked at the younger boy. Jeongin was shorter than him, but seeing his tall parents, Minho doubted it'd be like that for much longer. He smiled at the younger's concentrated expression as he gazed at the ceiling. "You know Jeongin," Minho spoke, "you're my best friend."

Jeongin felt a pang to his heart. "I know that."

Minho smiled wider. "Never forget it. I'd do anything for you Jeongin. I doubt nothing could ever, and will ever come between us. Right?"

Jeongin couldn't find it in himself to look at Minho. How could he when his best friend promised nothing between them and Jeongin was the reason they would start to fall apart.

"Jeongin, are you okay?" Minho was concerned now.

Jeongin shook his head. "I'm fine," still looking at Minho. "I'm just thinking about how you'll be graduating soon and then we'll be apart again." He looked back at the ceiling.

"We'll still be close."

"I know, but University takes lots of effort Minho. I know that."

Minho chuckled. "You're so cute Jeongin, always concerned about my studies."

Jeongin turned to look at Minho, a serious look in his eyes. He waited until the older was looking at him too, smile fading from his lips. "I don't ever want to lose you." He was being honest. Jeongin never wanted to lose his best friend. He never thought he'd be in a situation like this. If you told Jeongin as a little boy that one day he'd lose his best friend Minho, he wouldn't even be able to fathom a reason.

Minho was staring into Jeongin's eyes for a couple of seconds. It was the eyes of the little boy he'd met years ago. Now those eyes held fear. Fear not in the eyes of a child but fear that was too aged for Jeongin. "Jeongin, don't worry. You won't ever lose me. I'd give up anyone or anything that tried to come between us. Except my family of course."

"Likewise." Jeongin sighed.

Minho smiled. "I'd give up the whole world for you."

That's when it hit Jeongin. No one apart from his family was more important than Minho. Not even his belittled feelings for Seungmin that grew less and less the more he looked into Minho's eyes. "Thank you."

Minho was confused. "For what? I love you a lot. I don't know why you'd ever doubt it."

Jeongin shook his head, startled. "No I don't doubt that."

Minho laughed. "That's okay Jeongin. I believe you. After all I'm your best friend. No one gets you like me, right?"

Jeongin smiled. "Right." He bumped his fist against Minho's. "Best friends."

"Now lets go and play tennis or else you'll get lazy."

"Yeah."

-

Jeongin knew he was over Seungmin. Or his love for Minho overpowered any feelings he might've had for Seungmin. It just didn't make any sense for him to feel this way anymore. Anyway he was happy seeing Minho in love with Seungmin. In fact he wanted to make sure that even next school year he'd work on getting the two together. It was his goal. He just had no idea he wouldn't need this goal any longer.

It was the last day of classes before exams that Jeongin found himself sitting beside Seungmin in math class. The girl was smiling even as she did math questions. It was surprising, but Jeongin thought maybe it was because she knew how to do the math. Jeongin must've been good help.

"You know Jeongin," Seungmin spoke after a while.

Jeongin looked at her. "Yes?"

She was smiling, looking out the window almost dreamily. "I found my soulmate."

It was like the world was crumbling around Jeongin. All of a sudden his heart was beating fast and he was thinking of all the things he would say to Minho. Minho wanted to be her soulmate so bad. "Really?" Jeongin was hoping that this wasn't someone she loved romantically. Like her sister or cousin or something.

Seungmin looked at him. "Yes. You know Hania?"

"Jisung?"

"Yes. Jisung. Her older brother is in grade 11. I've known him for a while now and at one point I think I just sort of fell in love with him. We're kind of close because whenever Jisung, who's my childhood friend and we just went to different middle schools, was scared of watching horror movies, we'd stay up and watch them together. I guess we sort of just bonded over that and a lot of other stuff too. Now the two of us know. That we love each other and that we're soulmates." Seungmin looked so happy and it looked like venom to Jeongin. If it were anyone else, he'd be happy for them too. No. This was the person Minho loved. The person Jeongin promised would have Seungmin in his life.

His lover. His soulmate.

And yet here Jeongin was, bitterly congratulating Seungmin that she found her soulmate and lover in someone else. It wasn't her fault.

Jeongin had let Minho down.

-

That's how it'd all happened. That's how Jeongin found himself in his room, a day after Minho's graduation ceremony, waiting for the older to arrive. This wasn't going to end well. Not at all.

He hadn't told Minho about Seungmin yet but he knew that it didn't matter anymore. The older was leaving for University at the end of the summer anyway. He wasn't going to the ones in the nearby city and except chose one further away. It'd be better for Jeongin to get it all out now rather than later.

Or he just didn't know what the right time was. His judgement was off and he found himself shaking at the thought of losing Minho.

He looked around his room. The sun was low in the sky on this June evening and Jeongin's curtains were closed, the light off and the sunlight streaming through. It was quite dim. Just like his mood.

He took a deep sigh as he sat at the edge of his bed. It was hot so he pulled at his white t-shirt trying to calm himself down.

Just like that Jeongin heard footsteps coming towards his room. Happy excited ones that would leave in anger. Then the door opened, revealing Minho.

"Jeongin!"

He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. His hair was disheveled from running up the stairs and his smile was the brightest Jeongin had seen in years.

"Lets go to the beach!"

Jeongin looked at Minho with a serious expression, "can we talk?"

Minho's smile faded. He looked at the younger in concern. "Yeah."

Jeongin patted the spot beside him, "come here."

Minho walked over to the younger cautiously and took a seat on his bed. He looked at the dim grey bed sheets and then at Jeongin. The younger was looking at the wall across them. "What is it?"

Jeongin knew he wasn't doing the right thing, but he didn't know what the right thing was anymore. He knew that he couldn't watch Minho be heartbroken by Seungmin. He just didn't know that him breaking Minho's heart was worse. He thought he'd rather break Minho's heart and throw the two of them into agony rather than a third person.

Minho could sense just how thick the mood had become. He placed his hand on the younger's arm and shook it. "You're scaring me Jeongin. Tell me what's wrong."

'I'm scaring myself and I can't promise that your fear will die out after what I have to say.'

Jeongin looked at the older, his eyes trained on Minho's expression. The concern that would soon turn into anger would haunt Jeongin for days to come. Then he looked back at the wall. "I can't help you with Seungmin anymore."

Minho was shocked. Something like this couldn't have come into the younger's mind out of nowhere. Jeongin was the only person he believed and trusted to hold onto his secret and help him achieve his goal. "What? Why?" He would hear Jeongin out.

Jeongin wished Minho didn't have to hear such rude things from him. "I don't want to help you anymore. I just don't. Like give up already. Your feelings aren't that strong I'm sure."

"What?!" Minho was up on his feet looking at the younger. How could Jeongin say that about his love for another person? Just how? He thought Jeongin was the only person in this whole world who would support him in every situation. "You think I'm delirious?"

Jeongin looked at the younger, a dark look on his face due to the shadows cast on it. "That can't be doubted." His tone was bitter and he looked down at his bedroom floor. His attitude came off as rude. He was never rude to Minho.

Minho was astonished. He couldn't understand the situation. "Why? Jeongin tell me why? You've always supported me so what in this whole world made you say that to me?"

Jeongin shrugged. "I don't think you two are good together. In fact I think Seungmin is a waste of time for you." It was true. Minho couldn't chase after Seungmin anymore. It was no longer possible. Jeongin just didn't know how to tell him.

Minho immediately took hold of Jeongin's collar, an angry look in his eyes. "You're judging my feelings? My thoughts and what I believe is right? You're my best friend. We're supposed to find reason in everything and if it was so hopeless why wouldn't you have told me from the start?"

Jeongin didn't look in Minho's eyes. He couldn't. "I don't know. Took me a while to realize how ridiculous you are."

"What?" Minho could hear his heart shatter and he tried to hold back the tears. How could Jeongin do this to him? His best friend. "How could you say that to me? My own best friend. I don't understand. How could you even be my best friend after this?"

Jeongin looked right into Minho's eyes. "Stop trying to understand. You're right, how could we be best friends?"

Minho gasped. He let go of Jeongin's collar and stumbled back. "You! Yang Jeongin, don't you feel ashamed saying all this to me? Hurting my heart?"

Jeongin wanted to say yes. He so badly wanted to. "No."

Minho didn't have anything else to argue for. "Well good riddance Yang Jeongin at least I'm leaving for University early. Never expect to see my face ever again."

With that Minho walked out, tears threatening to fall and steps angry. He rushed down the stairs.

Then it hit Jeongin. He felt dizzy all of a sudden as he rose to his feet. No! He didn't want this. He couldn't watch his mouth and with the urge to make Minho stop loving Seungmin, Jeongin made Minho stop loving Jeongin.

He stumbled to the balcony, vision getting blurry as he whispered Minho's name. The older stormed out of the house, not stopping to spare Jeongin a glance. Jeongin's heart was beating fast in fear as he fell to his knees, the distance between Minho and the house growing bigger.

"No please don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he sobbed quietly.

All at once, as if a piece of stained glass covered his eyes, the world burst into a beautiful blue. The color of the sky was now the world all around Jeongin; and there was Minho.

Blue hands, blue shorts, a blue world.

Jeongin's heart shattered into a million pieces. He brought this upon himself. Finding your soulmate had never been more tragic.

"Minho."

Now Jeongin had to live with this pain. Of knowing but never seeing.

-

Two years later.

Minho smiled when he saw his older friend approach him and hug him. "Bro Minho, great to have to back in our little town here!" Chan exclaimed.

"Good to be back Chan."

Chan put an arm around Minho's shoulder as they walked. "Let's go over to the COMM and meet up with the others. Anyway how's University far from home going?"

"It's good," Minho responded, trying to adjust himself under Chan's arm so his neck wouldn't hurt. "I come back every holiday."

"I know," Chan sighed, "unfortunately you don't for long. I'm excited that you're here all summer. We'll have lots of good times."

Minho nodded. "Yeah we will."

Minho was done his second year in University and had come back to visit. Last summer when he came back he'd found out that Seungmin had found herself a soulmate and that's when he'd realized what Jeongin was trying to do. He wanted to go to the younger but apparently for the whole summer he'd left town to visit his grandparents.

If Minho were to be honest about two things, he'd say that he wasn't in love with Seungmin anymore. Spending a year away from town and from his ex-best friend Minho realized that his feelings were overpowered by his longing for Jeongin. The other thing he'd be honest about is that he was afraid that Jeongin might've meant everything he'd said. That he really didn't want to be his best friend anymore. That was the reason Minho failed to approach Jeongin everytime he came back.

They walked into the Badlands COMM, a place where many teenagers and young adults would hang out. Minho looked around at the place. It was packed with people younger than him and some slightly older than him.

"Stay here mate," Chan said, "I'll get us some drinks. Of course non-alcoholic because those aren't allowed here." The boy chuckled and then walked towards the front of the place. They were in the center where most people hung out, but in the perimeter of the area there were small game rooms. Minho could hear loud sounds coming from some of them. The occupants were most likely playing table tennis or other things.

Minho walked over to the wall and leaned against it, his eyes wandering across the faces of people he recognized and some he didn't. Then his eyes went to a couple of tall boys walking towards a room in the back. It was sort of eerie how all of them were wearing black.

Minho was about to look away when his eyes landed on a tall skinny boy. He was wearing black jeans, a black jacket with a hood and black shoes. The difference from the others was that he was wearing his hood far over his head, like he didn't want anyone to see his eyes. The boy had his hands pushed deep into his pockets.

As soon as Minho's eyes landed on the boy, his whole world burst into a dim grey. The boy was grey, the walls were grey, and the boy's every step was grey. Minho's heart was racing as he watched the boy disappearing before his eyes.

Minho took rapid steps towards the boy, pushing past people in hopes not to lose the other. This was someone he knew. Of course it was.

"Wait!"

Minho grabbed the taller's arm as the world started to change back into its vibrant colors. The taller turned around, head low. His eyes landed on the hand tugging at his arm. The hand was blue. The taller boy blinked and pulled his arm out of the other's grasp. He kept his head low.

Minho's heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear himself. "Who are you?"

The other stepped back and turned around, walking away so fast that Minho couldn't even take a step. He stood there looking at the other's retreating figure.

Minho's hands were beginning to shake.

He'd grown so much taller. He'd become someone Minho could no longer recognize.

"Jeongin?"


End file.
